


moment of truth

by heartings



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angsty-ish, Enemies to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Prepare some tissues, Sad, a frustrating love story, adorable dumbasses, friendships, i have no clue how to do this oh god, its a maybe happy ending, there will be a minor relationship, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartings/pseuds/heartings
Summary: Baz Pitch is the Chosen One.That's what everyone believed. How could he not? Baz Pitch, a top grade student. Baz Pitch, an arrogant and handsome young man. Baz Pitch, an incredibly talented magician. He fits all the categories to be one, after all. However, the truth demands to be told. And after eighteen years, it did. The question is who told it?It is none other than Baz Pitch himself, obviously.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 2





	moment of truth

_And one will come to end us._

_And one will bring his fall._

_Let the greatest power of powers reign,_

_May it save us all._

Most magicians chants the prophecy everywhere and almost every time. They'll chant it to their sleepy children and pass it on to their grandchildren. They'll chant it to themselves when there's a new problem in the World of Magicks. They'll chant it every new year, in hopes that maybe someday, they get to meet the one who will fix everything. _The Greatest Mage. The Chosen One. The one who will make everything right,_ they whispered.

Many years later, a loving relationship between two powerful magicians will result in a newborn male baby, with a pair of soft grey eyes and tiny body parts. _Basilton,_ his father called him. _Tyrannus,_ his mother called him. _Baz,_ his friends and his younger siblings called him. By the time he was born, the news of The Chosen One had already spread among magicians across the world. Before Baz could even walk, people adored him. Before he could even talk, people coo at him. On his first birthday, he got loads of presents that filled the mansion. Swords, capes, storybooks, fake wands, and even some comic books about him. His parents had told people that their son is not the Greatest Mage but people wouldn't listen, much to Malcolm and Natasha Grimm Pitch's annoyance. When Baz was five years old, he was told that his mother died. _A fire,_ they said. _Burned into ashes._ Not even a five-year-old believed the lie.

Then at his eleventh birthday, he was sent to the Watford School of Magicks and his popularity, quite literally, exploded. Many whispered in disbelief, _Is it really him? Is he really here or am I blind?_ and some immediately latched on to him, _You're quite attractive._ Baz shook them off quickly after that.

Everywhere he walked, there's always a student in his way asking for ridiculous demands. Everywhere he sat, there's always a crowd surrounding him. Every time he breathes, there's always someone or something in front of him as if there is use of teleportation (he may be a bit dramatic about this). _The Chosen One,_ they said. Eventually after years of telling people that he is _not_ the Chosen One and to stop following him around like a bunch of sick puppies, Baz gave up and let them all think what they want. As annoyed as Baz is, he can't help but notice an interesting student.

Simon Snow.

Baz has been observing his roommate since the day they met. _Hi, my name is Simon Snow,_ Simon had introduced himself.

 _Simon Snow,_ Baz had said. _What a ridiculous name._

Nevertheless, Simon steered clear from him ever since.

Instead of leaving his roommate alone, he sneered and threw some cruel comments at the beautiful blue eyed boy. _How stupid,_ he commented when Simon got an empty score on his test. _Are you sure you're a magician, Snow? Because your brain doesn't fit the description of one,_ he stated cruelly when Simon accidentally mixed up his ingredients for the potion which is smelling worse than a trash can. Then, Simon snapped and it became a never-ending rivalry. The occasional duels at the field, the usual hurtful commentary, the accidents that led them to have broken body parts. The legendary rivals of Watford.

No one expected them to fall for each other.

Now, to tell the frustrating love story between the two magicians, we're going to back up a bit. Because no love story can start without a bit of a dynamic, don't you think? Before we start, I'm going to warn you, their story is much, much different from fairytales.

It's going to be a bumpy ride all the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> introductions.


End file.
